The World Over Phoenix
by Soulless Anti-Hero
Summary: DIO barely escaped Jotaro's wrath... Ravel wishes she could have someone like Issei. Her wish sort of came true, when a mysterious boy literally falls from the sky... these two unlikely duo, brought together for unknown reasons will form a bond like no other...
1. Manifestation

**Chapter 1: Manifestation**

* * *

**Hello, people! I thought of this story, pretty random.**

**I don't know why I thought of younger Dio and Ravel as a couple! What is wrong with me?**

**I didn't really plan this. It's all in my head.**

**Anyways, it's story time!**

**Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"WHAT? I-Impossible! I am the all powerful DIO!" DIO screamed, as his stand and body was slowly cracking from Star Platinum's punch.

How did this happen, he was DIO! He was to be the ruler of this world! HE WAS DIO!

DIO was sent flying with that last powerful punch. His vision began to blur, his abnormally long life flashed before his eyes.

"_You thought your first kiss would be JoJo, but it was I, Dio!"_

_"I reject my humanity, JoJo!"_

_"JoJo! Let me go! Release me! Think of what we two could achieve! You'd like a taste of eternity, would you not? I can heal your wounds! You and Erina can live together, forever! JoJo! ...No... It's too late... He's dead..."_

_"Do not be afraid... Let's be friends."_

_"Do you believe in gravity?"_

_"Die, JoJo!"_

_"I honestly just wish I could start over."_

As his eyelids fluttered shut, the last person DIO saw was his bane, Jotaro Kujo.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a votax-like portal appeared, and DIO was approaching the portal quite fast.

"Wha- what the hell is that?! No! Shit his head-" Jotaro thought, he tried to move. Too late.

DIO's body flew inside the portal which actually closed and disappeared.

Jotaro could do nothing as he just witnessed his greatest enemy vinish in thin air.

* * *

DIO was barely awake, he just kept holding on. All of a sudden his entire being felt like it was breaking into a bazillion tiny bits and shifting through this weird rainbow moving cosmic plain.

At this high altitude of energy, it was a buzzing, tickling, pins-n-needles kind of feeling. It was truly exhausted.

"**WWWWRRRRYYY**!" DIO again felt even more pain flaring through his body. NO, Johnthan' body. starting from his neck. He curls tightly in a ball, while clutching at his neck, panting.

Something was wrong. But now it was so so so so definitely wrong. "I-I'm feeling a change, as if I'm srinking." He groans, he wishes foe anything, to distract his from the pain and the heat. Why is all of this messing with his body? He bites down hard on his tongue, tasting blood.

He was granding his teeth together. The light around him started to brighten. He looks down at Jonathan's body, and see's that blood is seeping out. The body started to disintegrate slowly.

'_WHAT? No!'_ DIO could do nothing. All that remains is his head and nexk now.

But more pain just joins in. Is this Torture Poor DIO week?

And then it increases. A hundredfold.

He squeezes his eyes shut, a scream building in his throat, but he never allows it to come out. He hears the sound of flesh and the creaking of bones? There' immense pain in his head and neck. It feels like something is growing by his neck.

His new body looks smaller. Like when he was a teenage. He js now covered with sweat and his own blood. The pain increases and increases. DIO'S hair tickles his temples and his feet rub against each other to try to distract him. But with the pain in his new body also emerges some sort of...tingling.

Something that feels different. New. And with his younger self, it feels so amazing.

"What's this? A new body?' he said out loud in pain. He noticed immediately, his voice sounds much less deep exactly like his teenager self.

There was a super bright light at what seemed the end of this colorful wormhole.

But before he could see what was on the other side, he falls unconscious.

* * *

A soft sigh could be heard from the private garden of the Phenex household, one which was usually forbidden except for the masters and their guests, a young blonde-haired girl sat.

However, unlike her usual prideful and haughty look, right now she is looking depressed.

Although she was looking at the flowers intensely, however, her mind was actually focused on a boy named Issei Hyoudou.

Who is super perverted low-class devil and ranked in Rias Gremory' peerage as a Pawn.

Rias is the next heiress of the Gremory Clan after her older brother, Sirzechs, who took the title of Lucifer. She is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. '

On Issei' left arm, he wields the Sacred Gear , Boosted Gear , making him a dangerous opponent to underestimate.

Ravel use to follow her brother's authority to a full degree. Riser Phenex , a man who is also part of the Phenex Clan who was betrothed Rias.

After her brother's defeat at the hands of Issei, who fought for Rias. Ravel use to infatuated with Issei. But soon relisled it would never work between them.

He is in love with Rias Gremory and wants to be a harem king. Which Ravel does not want to be put of. She wanted Issei to be hers and hers alone, not to share. But she is slowly getting over him. Besides, there are plenty of great guys out there, right?

_'Am I jealous of Rias Gremory? No, of course not!' _Ravel was glaring at the floor now.

"Hah…" She let out a very unladylike sigh, and then she buried her face on her thighs. "I wish, that I don't have to feel lonely anymore. I want someone like Issei … strong, handsome, loyal, determined, kind, protective and caring**..." **the young Phenex was looking dreamy at the sky.

"Am I really that desperate?" Ravel frowned at that.

As if the Satan or God heard her wish. A few yards away, in the sky, a shockwave of energy was sent out.

Colourful lights gathered around the place, like auroras. The younger Phenex noted, a small purple fl shockwave happened.

Ravel narrowed her eyes, the light in the sky piercing were nearly blinding her.

Never had she seen anything like this before, and the pure energy was so shocking and unstable she even seemed to be affected by it. "Wha- what is that…?" She stammered. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as the destructive energy disappeared, the light fading away.

Left was only a blonde haired boy around her age, falling towards the ground with at a fast pace. Her instincts, surprisingly, took over, and she quickly spread out her flame wings and flew straight at him.

She felt the wind against her face as her, flame wings fought to keep her in the air.

After a very intense chase, she finally caught the boy in her arms, saving him from an early death.

Her feeling of accomplishment, though, stopped as she turned around, flying back towards her room as fast as she could. Landing beside her bed with a thud, she gently put the boy on her bed.

There was a big problem... he was naked!

"AHHHHH! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. I was carrying a naked boy into my room! I was trying to save him, yeah. I didn't see everything. Nothing too scandalous. Heh, he, he, he, he, he." luckily she turned around quickly.

The Phenex princess couldn' help herself from blushing furiously at what she just witnessed. How did she not notice THAT? Oh yes, the Adrenaline rush!

His got to use some form of clothes. But what? I don't have any boys clothes in my room." Ravel was thinking, while looking around. She saw her pink nightgown hanging by her dressing chair. What choice does she have? She quickly grabbed it and threw it at the blonde boy without looking at him.

Thankfully for her it covered most of his body. She moved closer to him and lowered the gown to at least cover his bottom have of his body.

Ravel began looking at him properly, analyzing his wounds. Which he seemed to have none. Just a alot of blood on his body – not that she could. It was all over his body. After a few moments, she finally began the healing process, starting by cleaning his body.

Ravel that started to clean his body from blood.

She blushed at the sight of a very muscular body. A strong abdomen and a thick chest made her heart race a bit.

Suddenly the teenage boy let out a groan, which startled the young Phenex. The blonde boy shook his head. "Hmm?" He opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself looking at a young woman. He got up with a jolt.

"Wha? Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" the blonde haired boy was panicking, looking around in fear. Ravel placed both of her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you will be alright and all will be explained." she tried to subdue him.

Which actually worked on the mystery boy, who started to relax under her touch and voice. He seemed to be listening to her, with the utmost servility. Which caught her over guard, she let it slide.

"My name is Ravel Phenex, and who might you be?" She formed a magic circles in both of her hand as she applied her healing magic at the blonde haired boy. He was staring Ravel performing her magic in wonder. He didn't know what she was doing, but he did notice immediately the pain lifting off his body.

"I don't remember anything... no wait... I remember now..." he was pondering and than smiled, looke directly into Ravel's eyes.

"It's Dio Brando."

* * *

**Well, that was good.**

**Wonder how things will turn out?**

**I haven't even planned this out properly. I'm just free styling.**

**Hope you guys have a happy new year!**

**2020, here we come!**


	2. Conclave

**Chapter 2 : Conclave**

**Greetings you beautiful lot! **

**Oh my God! **

**Thank you all for the positive feedback. **

**I never thought this would get so many views, favorites and followers. **

**I'm still surprised. **

**Funny, when I try to write with a pen and a page… nothing. No ideas, can't think, nothing! **

**But when I'm writing on Google Docs, I'm able to write stuff and I'm filled with ideas. **

**This was all just random, I swear. No planning , nothing. **

**I'm just so grateful for you guys. **

_**Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

"So…basically I was flunge out of a portal. I end up in the underworld. You saved me and healed my wounds. Also you're a devil?" Dio asked, while looking skeptical.

He was trying to digest all this information, he finds it quite _bizarre_.

Ravel basically explained mostly everything.

Currently they are in the Underworld, which Devil's mostly reside in.

There are many other different worlds too. Some vast and ancient. Mythological beings exist, including, Gods, Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Dragons, Souls, and various otherworldly creatures that dwell around.

Then there is the most important. Humans, who are the most common species with the largest population on Earth. After the Great War had exhausted all Three Factions, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils all had to rely on humans to continue their generation.

Devils need humans to sign contracts with them, which increases their power and standing in the Underworld. However, in order to get the human to sign the contract, the Devil must first fulfill their end of the bargain.

Dio is apparently a human, which surprises Ravel. It's not everyday a human gets to walk around in the Underworld.

He was radiating this… unknown energy. His giving off so much of this unique power. It will give most powerful Devils a run for their money.

She could feel his barely restrained energy. Yet it felt comforting and surprisingly safe. Like it will cause no harm to her.

She decides not to mention his high power, yet. She is not sure how she is going to explain to Dio. Also, is he truly good or evil? He doesn't seem bad.

She has to play it safe. She can't trust him, right off the bat. He could be a threat. Even though she had already given a lot of information.

Deep down, she feels like she can trust this newcomer.

"Yes… I already explained to you. I am a Pure-Blooded Devil… Where are you going with this?" she asked. She wondered, what was going on in his head. What could he be thinking now.

"Honestly, I expected a Devil to look like a wretched beast and was considered to be an evil incarnate. Guess it was mankind trying to depict Devils." Dio was pondering.

"Yes, the mention of Devil or Demons tends to evoke various different images with humans." Ravel said, as she was sitting on a chair next to Dio.

"Mankind's descriptions are entirely wrong… before my eyes, I see a beautiful and kind young lady. You saved me and I'm thankful for that." Dio spoke with utmost sincerity, which surprised him and even Ravel.

The young Phenex was flattered by his words; which also caused her to blush.

" Y-You're not so bad yourself!" she quickly replied back without thinking.

Dio was laughing. "I apologize for my bold words, but I just had to speak the truth." Dio was smiling.

_'What has gotten into me?' _Dio was thinking.

"Idiot… acting like we are friends." she huffed and folded her arms.

Dio was staring at Ravel, in a trance like state.

_'Friends? I don't mind that at all.' _They both thought at the same time.

She is absolutely gorgeous. Her long, blonde hair were tied rather neatly into twintails with large, drill-like curls, and red ribbon straps keeping them in place.

Her face was creamy white, not a pimple or blemish in sight. Two dark blue eyes shone like glistening like sapphire jewels. Her body figure was… amazing to say the least.

Overall, she could be considered an enigma.

Dio refrained from ogling too long, afraid of disrespecting his savior.

But Ravel noticed, her cheeks flushed a little red. "What are you looking at?" she asked nervously.

"I was just admiring your beauty, that's all." Dio replied back innocently, while smirking.

Ravel blushed at that comment.

"Pervert! Keep your eyes to yourself!" she was covering herself like she was covering herself with her arms like she was naked.

"Oh, I'm the pervert? I bet you were also ogling me, while I was asleep. Also… could you get me some clothes please? Or would you rather have me remain naked?" Dio asked in a smug way.

"Wha- no! How was I to know that you were literally going to drop by? No, don't even answer that. You will get your clothes." she quickly got up from her chair by her bed, heading for the door.

She was about to grab the doorknob-

"Ravel, dear? Are you well? I'm coming in." it sounded like an older woman on the other side of the door.

Dio was alarmed, what was he to do in this circumstance?

Ravel froze. She was panicking.

_'Mother is here?! Oh no, oh no, oh-' _Ravel was about to quickly lock her door, too late.

"Mother, wait-" Ravel was afraid, how was she to explain this situation to her mom?

Her mother was too quick. She opened the door and was already in the room. She closed the bedroom door.

Most surprising, she was carrying clothes in her hand and a pair of shoes. It was Male clothing to be exact, from the looks of it.

Ravel' mother looks exactly like her daughter, probably in her early twenties with the same blonde hair and blue eyes, with the only exception of her hair being done up very high with ornate hair decorations.

_'She definitely carries the proper demeanor of a noble lady.'_ Dio noted.

"I'm your mother, Ravel. There's nothing to be afraid of. I already knew you had a _guest_."

She directed her eyes towards the young man.

Ravel and Dio were baffled.

Her mother started to smile. She decided to have some fun. She needed to lighten the mood here. Everyone seemed on edge, which is not helping.

"My, my. You never told me you had a lover, Ravel. Hope, I wasn't interrupting the two of you." The older Phenex teased.

"WHAT?! Mother, it's not like that! I-I-I saved him and he was in this state." Poor Ravel' face was red as a tomato.

Dio was also red faced. '_What is this woman implying?' _

Her mother was laughing. Much to the two younger duo' embarrassment.

Dio looked at Ravel's mother. She looked a lot like an older Ravel, which he found quite appealing.

He wasn't scared and didn't sense any danger. But he was quite nervous.

She was looking directly at him.

Dio decided it was best to get out the bed and at least bow to the older Phenex. He is using Ravel' gown around his waist. Much to his embarrassment.

"There is no need for that, _Dio Brando_." the order woman was smiling casually and raised her hand for him to stop.

Both Dio and Ravel' eyes wided.

_'How does she know my/his name?'_ they both thought at the same time.

"You two look like you seen a ghost. Ravel, have you forgotten about my _Familiar_?" the Phenex mother made it sound like a rhetorical question.

Ravel felt like smacking herself for being so unretentive.

Dio was oblivious, he doesn't remember Ravel mentioning anything about a _Familiar. _

"Gaia… so you were allowing Gaia to spy on me?" Ravel was looking down while trying to figure out the situation.

Her mother nodded.

_'Gaia? So that's the name of her Familiar?' _Dio pondered.

"Oh… it was because of Dio' sudden appearance and you immediately sent Gaia to investigate the matter." Ravel looked at her mother for an adequate response. She did sense something in her room. She thought it was Dio. Due to his unknown power.

"Indeed my child. Young Dio' entrance had caused an uproar in Underworld. Everyone thought that another war was to occur. Thankful Gaia had investigated and seen the whole _spectacle_." the Phenex mother explained.

Both teenagers were surprised, the entire Underworld noticed that incident!

Dio was bewildered and Ravel was amazed that the blonde boy next to her had caused such a commotion. It obviously wasn't his fault.

_'The entire population of hell knows? What have I done?` _Dio was worried, hopefully he doesn't get into trouble.

_'Also, where did Dio come from? Definitely from the human world. But where exactly? He does sound british, but is he really from England?' _Ravel was thinking_. _

"Your Father is having a meeting at this very moment with _The 72 Pillars_ via a communication magic circle. He is currently explaining everything to the other Devil clans of our situation. _Gaia _is by Lord Phenex' side, informing him mentally, about everything he witnessed." The Phenex mother looking at the two teenagers.

Dio and Ravel were attentively listening to the older Phenex. Both of them taking all of this in.

_'This must be a huge meeting. Ravel did mention something about clans earlier. Just how many Devil clans are there? Communication magic circle? So magic is real? I am in hell. Anything seems possible now. There are more questions than answers here.' _

Dio was trying to grasp all of this new knowledge. Hopefully someone will fill him in on everything. He was truly confused.

_'It has been ages since all remaining Devil clans had a meeting this large. It can't only be about him, something else is going on.' _Ravel noted.

''The 72 Pillars are a list of all the families of pure-blooded devils who are also known as pure devils. However, after the end of a Great War, every clan lost a majority of their armies and over half of the clans from the 72 Pillars even faced extinction. Currently, only 33 of the 72 are remaining. You seemed confused young one, so I decided to fill you in.'' the Phenex Marchioness said, while looking at the blonde boy. Dio's eyes went wide.

_'Yes, Ravel did mention the 72 Pillars. But she didn't mention anything else about the clans. Guess she didn't trust me. I am a stranger who could have had an ulterior motive.' _the blonde male thought to himself. He understood where Ravel was coming from.

_'My mother is telling him all of this?' _the youngest Phenex worried.

Lady Phenex senses Ravel` anxiety. The older woman looked at her daughter and nodded her head.

Ravel wided her eyes a bit. She got the message.

_'If mother trusts him. I already did earlier, why am I worrying now, all of a sudden.'_ Ravel overcoming her own self-doubt.

"Oh yes, Lord Phenex himself would like to meet you, Dio Brando. He is busy now, perhaps later on." Lady Phenex added.

"I understand." Dio nods slowly, wondering what Ravel` father like? Sooner or later, he was going to meet many individuals.

_'Father, wanting to meet him personally? Wonder how it will turn out.'_ Ravel is surprised to say the least.

_'Earlier my familiar did read his mind and there was no ill intent. One of his many psychic abilities. Gaia did state that young Dio is trustworthy. My familiar has excellent judgment of character. If he approves, so do I.' _ Lady Phenex was glad she had a familiar like Gaia.

Gaia was pleased to hear this.

_**'You are most kind Lady Phenex.' **_

Lady Phenex was walking towards Dio with grace in every step, which Dio noticed. She carried herself well.

"Here young man, we cannot allow you to walk around like this now, can we?" The older Phenex handed Dio some clothes and a pair of shoes.

'Hopefully it will fit.' the Phenex High-Class Devil thought to herself.

He was looking at her, then at Ravel and then back at her. '_They look so much alike. Almost like sisters.' _

Dio bowed respectively towards the elder Phenex.

"Thank you, Lady Phenex for your generosity."

_'My, he's taller than me and quite muscular! His british, from the sound of his accent.' the older Phenex woman thought. _

"My, you are well mannered. You are most welcomed. Anything to please our _guests._" The Phenex mother nods her head in approval.

"Oh yes, how is your memory? If I may ask?" The older Phenex questioned.

"I still don't remember much. Just my name… I'm trying to remember, but still no luck." Dio was looking down in hopelessness.

"You will get your memories back! Cause, I'll help you."

It was Ravel who spoke up.

Dio and even Lady Phenex were bewildered.

"You barely even know me and yet you want to help… why?" he was amazed by her generosity.

_'This is out of character, Ravel… I hope you know what you are doing. I truly worry for my daughter.' _She was looking at the two, considering what will happen next.

"I can't explain it… but I feel like I can trust you and I honestly want to get to know you more." Ravel was looking down shyly.

Dio was flabbergasted to say the least. Her mother was proud of her. Ravel is changing for the better, she never was this kind before. This change is most pleasant.

"I feel the same way… Ravel." Dio was glad that Ravel had found him.

Who knows what his fate would have turned out like, if it were someone else who found him.

The young Phenex wanted to change the subject quickly.

"You should get dressed. My dressing room, it's over there. You are allowed to use it."

Ravel points towards a certain door, which leads to said room.

'_**Lady Phenex, this boy was giving off this… unique energy. A tremendous amount of it earlier. It seems he's been able to keep it under control, without him knowing. All on his own.' **_an unknown voice spoke in Lady Phenex` mind.

This was the voice of Lady Phenex' Familiar, known as **Gaia**. Only Lady Ravel knows what he truly looks like.

The unknown Familiar is able to use telepathy. Which allows him to communicate with anyone mentally. He also prefers to stay hidden. This way he is able to guard his master.

_'Oh, you are back. Yes, I did sense something unusual about him. Quite unusual, it didn't seem dangerous to.' _Lady Phenex was able to sense him, he was within the room.

_**'Have you already forgotten about my omnipresence ability? I was always in this room. Part of me did leave.' **_the stoic familiar relayed.

_'Oh right… how foolish of me. You're truly an enigma. All these years and I still haven't figured out all of your powers.' _the Phenex woman

_**'The other part of me at the meeting was no longer needed. Also, you should take a look at the boys left shoulder, close to the neck. That distinct, five-pointed, star-shaped mark…' **_the familiar was hinted out.

_'Yes… how strange. Looks like a birthmark… Ravel seems to notice too. Do you sense anything? Is it dangerous?' _The Phenex Woman questioned mentally.

_'What is that? I never noticed it before. A birthmark… I have never seen anything shaped like that on someone. What more is there to figure out about you Dio?' _Ravel was looking on in curiosity.

Lady Phenex was looking at Dio' star mark in a peculiar manner and also weary.

Dio already entered Ravel' dressing room.

_**'No, it is not dangerous and I don't sense anything out of the ordinary. Now look at young Ravel' neck in the same area… you might be startled by what you see.' **_ Gaia warned.

Lady Phenex looked… her eyes wided. She is astonished.

Ravel Phenex, her one and only daughter… has the same star shaped mark, like Dio's on her neck too.

Ravel' dress does expose her neck a little.

There was a sudden knock on the entrance door bedroom.

"Lady Phenex, I apologize. Please, it's an urgent matter!"

It was one of the Household guards.

Both the Phenex ladies were tense. The Phenex mom calmed down, but the young Phenex was still nervous.

Her mom was still preoccupied with the star shaped mark and what connection it has with the two teenagers.

Looks like that matter will be on hold for now.

"Don't worry Ravel, I will handle the matter. Also, try to behave yourself while I'm gone." the older woman giving her daughter a light hearted look.

"Mother, what is that supposed to mean!?"

Ravel looked a bit embarrassed and was blushing a little at that implication.

Her mother just smiled and she was heading out of the room.

_'Gaia, keep an eye on the two children.' _the older Phenex Woman mentally spoke.

_**'Of course.' **_he answered kindly and was still hidden, who knows where, invisible to all.

As soon as she was out. She had a calm composed look on her face.

"Yes, you may speak." she is concerned now, she is noticing the guard is on edge.

"Forgive me, Lady Phenex for my abrupt appearance." the Phenex guard was on one knee and bowing. He was looking anxious for some reason.

"What is the matter?" she was perplexed, what's got this guard so distressed.

"The **Arondite** **Sword, **my lady. It's glowing!"

The Marchioness of Phenex was astound.

_'Could it be...' _ she was trying to speculate, how-

Suddenly a very loud explosion could be heard in the distance and was followed by distant rumbling.

"What was that? Guard, report back to the others and check the premetar for any abnormalities. We need to know what predicament we're in. Report back to me when you find out the full details about our situation." the High-Class Devil commanded in a high authority voice.

"Yes, Lady Phenex." he bowed quickly and he retreated back to his fellow men.

Then she heard Ravel screamed.

"Ravel?! What- YOU FIEND! LET GO OF HER!" Dio was sounding very hostile.

The Phenex Woman immediately burst through the door with her flames.

Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, they are capable of using fire based attack.

"Ravel! Are you-" the Phenex noble woman's eyes wided.

Words didn't even make it up her throat at what she was witnessing.

Dio now fully clothed. Is glowing with a golden aura and his also extending his right arm forward. He was aiming a punch a few feet away at the _Fallen Angel_, who was holding Ravel hostage.

_`A Fallen Angel!? What could he want?' _Lady Phenex was alarmed.

The fallen angel was caught off guard and was fiercely punched across. The fallen had let go of Ravel in the process.

The corrupted angel was soaring out of Ravel` room through one of her windows.

Ravel landed on her feet, but nearly tripped. Due to her landing. She was falling backwards.

Dio caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you. Are you alright?" Dio was concerned.

"I'm alright, thank you for saving me! Just what was that you just did?" she was hugging him, Ravel seemed frightened.

Dio was caught off guard, but eventually he returned the hug.

"I honestly don't know. My body moved on its own." Dio was also bewildered.

Lady Phenex was glad and still surprised that Dio had saved her Daughter.

_'I'm sensing many others like him too. So that's where Gaia is, fighting the rest of them outside.' _Lady Phenex was looking serious now.

"Are you alright Ravel?" the Phenex mom was really concerned.

Ravel let go of Dio and hugged her mom.

"I'm fine mother. It was thanks to Dio. I was trying to activate my magic, but nothing was working…." Ravel was shaken up by that experience.

"Your magic wasn't working? But how?" Dio questioned, while also on edge.

_'That is not good. Just what was he using to cancel our magic? Could they be the ones responsible for this mayhem? It seems more likely. But why?' _Lady Phenex was trying to figure out this occurrence.

Ravel let go of her mom and decided to interact with Dio.

Dio was using a formal white shirt, which was not tucked in and black pants. With black dress shoes.

But the strange thing about his attire, he was using his grey socks over his knee. Which Lady Phenex noticed.

_'Why is he wearing his socks like that? Only in the late 18 century- Could it be? His from the past? No time, I will figure it out later.`_

the young Phenex was more worried about everyone's safety. How is her family doing? What to do now?

Lady Phenex also noticed Dio` attire, but decided to mentally contact Gaia.

_'Gaia, where are you?`_ Lady Phenex was worried.

_**'I apologize for letting one escape, but it seems you guys handle him well. I'm outside fighting fallen angels. I don't know what their objective is. But I will find out.' **_the familiar reassured his master.

_'No, it's fine. Young Dio actually fought the fallen angel and won. I was distracted before.' _

Lady Phenex felt resentful for not being in the room at the time. She understood Gaia had engaged a treat immediately outside, before things got out of hand.

_**'Really? That human is full of surprises. I'm handling the situation well. I'm getting back up now. The guards have arrived.'**_ the supernatural being sounded relieved.

_'Alright then, just be careful. I will take the children somewhere safe. You're still invisible, I'm guessing.' _the Phenex mother made it sound more like a statement than a question.

_**'You know me too well.' **_ the mysterious familiar sounding aloof.

Lady Phenex was looking at the two teenages and saw that Dio and Ravel were getting along well. He was making sure that she was safe. Ravel was annoyed for being treated like some baby.

The Phenex Queen looked happily at the two.

_'No time for this, we need to get to safely first.` _the Phenex mom had to act serious now.

"Come children, we need to get to safety now!" Lady Phenex calm and collected.

"Right!" Dio and Ravel spoke at the same time, while nodding.

The trio exited Ravel` room, walking past said person's door. Which was burned and in pieces.

Ravel wasn't that bothered, material things don't matter.

_'Where are the guards? Are Fallen Angels that much of a treat? Hopefully I can use that mysterious power of mine. At least I have a fighting chance.`_ Dio is noticing that it is too quiet, which is not good.

Lady Phenex was leading the way to their next destination.

_'The __**Arondite Sword…**__' _the Phenex Marchioness was planning to head there.

They just made around a corner… and there were numerous Fallen Angels.

**[To Be Continued===**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Busy with work and was pretty darn lazy. **

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. **

**I was rushing. **

**No planning, nothing. So forgive, all of this is in the mind. **

**I plan to add some new stuff. You won't find any of this in the Anime or Manga. Just a few, I guess. **

**I'm an Anime watcher. **

**But I am doing some research. Maybe I'm wrong, with some stuff. **

**But this is fanfiction. **

**I'd love to read the Manga. Both High School DxD and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. **

**Where I'm from, there is hardly any Manga around here. **

**Manga books are rarer than gold here. **

**I don't like reading Manga online. I like reading it in book form. **

**Then to order it online and to get overseas… no. **

**Not even half the year and we get Coronavirus… **

**Coronavirus ****:"Look at me World War 3. I'm the captain now!**

**Me**** :" Oh, for fuc-"**

**Anyway… **

**I don't even have a passport and I'm getting an overseas virus trying to kill. **

**I wanted to study in China too. Screw that now! **

**I hope it doesn't get any worse. **

Follow and add this story as your favorite.

Reviews are welcomed, don't be shy. Try not to make it too negative.

Got about over 2000 views.

Thank you all!

See you next time…

_**Arrivederci! **_


	3. Two Worlds

**Two Worlds**

**Hey fellow readers and authors, how are you?**

***Loud Cricket Sounds***

**Ok…**

**I would just like to take this moment to say thank you to everybody who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far.**

**Having such good feedback for this story has encouraged me to write more. So in essence, I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.**

**Enough chit-chat, it's story time!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

The trio of one Brando and two Phenex', stopped dead in their tracks.

Blocking their path, were Fallen Angels. There are approximately 6 angels.

All wore a billowing black robe with a deep, concealing hood that effectively hid their faces.

Before the trio could do or say anything else.

Abnormal purple energy starts to swell around the group of Black Winged Angel'.

'I don't sense anything?' Both Phenex female', thought at the same time alarmed.

"Joestar sinner! DIE!" The lead Angel was pointing at Dio.

The blonde boy's eyes widened in alarm, he also had this irrational sensation of dread.

_'Joestar Sinner?'_ Both Phenex ladies thought at the same time.

Next thing that happens, The Fallen Angels sent out a barrage of light spears towards the group of three.

"Get behind me you two!" the already prepared Lady Phenex commend.

The teenagers did as instructed quickly.

The Phenex mother waved her hand forward and a magic circle appeared, gold light glowed.

When the magic circle was summoned. It had a unique flair, in which flames erupt from it.

The blonde boy also noticed many symbols were on the magic circle. The most eye-catching is the phoenix like insignia encased in the center of the circle.

The spears of light collided with a magic circle, which then somehow absorbed the attack.

Dio was a bit awestricken. This is his first time, witnessing such powerful magic in action.

He had a feeling, something else was going to occur.

Ravel is aware of what her mother is capable of. She knew what was going to happen next.

The Phenex Queen waved her hand once more.

**"Reflect!"** she shouted out.

Her magic circle glowed brightly and flaming spears shot out, at blinding speeds towards the black winged Angels.

The robed Angels never saw it coming and were too slow.

The flaming spears impaled all of the Fallen Angel'.

'_Incredible! She threw their attacks right back at them. While also setting their attacks on fire.'_

Dio thought to himself, quite amazed.

Ravel looks on proudly, not all that surprised. But, she has never seen her mother battling actual opponents before.

This is quite refreshing, seeing her mother kick butt.

Before the evil Angel' could even fall on the ground.

The trio looked on in shock as the bodies of their assailants began to glow an ominous dark purple light.

Then in a flash… they vanished into thin air. Leaving nothing behind.

"They disappeared?! What are they plotting… Why were they aiming for me?" Dio was anxious.

"When critically wounded, they teleport to safety… or not? How strange, that aura…" Lady Phenex looked on in confusion, not all that surprised.

"I agree, mother. That strange aura, I couldn't sense anything!" Ravel exclaimed,while she stared incredulously at the spot the Angel' were previously.

Then the Phenex mom turns towards Dio. She was giving him an impassive look.

"You know why they called you a Joestar Sinner?" The Phenex Queen questioned seriously.

Ravel was wondering the same thing. She was looking at the mysterious blonde boy, also waiting for answers.

"I do not know why he called me a Joestar. Also… A Sinner? Me? I..." Dio's features portrayed complete confusion, while looking down.

The boy is still suffering from amnesia.

Lady Phenex decided not to push the matter any further.

Both mother and daughter remembered something. The star mark on Dio's shoulder.

They both had similar thoughts to it being related to Joestar. But how, they wondered.

'_It must really be a bummer, to not have your memories…'_ Ravel is looking at Dio sadly.

Everyone was then trying to piece this puzzle together. Just what are these angels trying to accomplish and why were they trying to kill Dio?

All of these unfortunate events struck a nerve with Ravel.

"What is their endgame? Why would Fallen Angels attack us in our own home? They must seriously have a death wish." Ravel vented out in frustration.

Dio actually stopped his pondering. The blonde never thought Ravel could ever get this angry. Well, he has known her for a very short time.

Her mother was not so surprised, she knows everything about her and understands her daughter.

The young Devil looked down sadly.

'_Mother was right. I can't always rely on others. I nearly got captured by them. I froze, I could have easily fought back… There will be a time where I will have to fight on my own. Seems that time is fast approaching…'_ Ravel then got serious.

Her mother and Dio noticed Ravel's expression, they were concerned. But then they noticed how serious she got.

The young Devil noticed everyone looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What about you?" Ravel smiled reassuringly.

Then Dio stood in front of Ravel. She was unprepared for his close approach.

"I'm also worried to be honest. But… we are all in this crazy ordeal and if we work together…" Dio was looking down, almost uncertain.

Then he looks up with full resolve.

"We will find a way to stop this madness." He gave her a friendly smile.

_'I did the right thing, to comfort her. But why did it feel wrong? Am I normally uncaring? What was I truly like?'_ The blonde boy was thinking to himself, while looking at the young Phenex. He decided to drop the subject for now.

Dio saw right through her, it was pretty obvious. But instead of being annoyed, Ravel was grateful.

Ravel proceeded to give a nod in acknowledgement.

The Phenex Queen was happy how the two interacted and was thankful for Dio helping her daughter.

The mother drifted off in her own thoughts.

'_Could this child… No. This boy is innocent. I have met many frauds in my lifetime and was able to see right through their lies. This boy is not lying, he truly is amnesic.'._

Lady Phenex was looking around, being vigilant. She noticed that it was too quiet.

She looked at the children and noticed how they were still interacting with each other. They also seem on edge.

Also, Gaia is very insightful. He has never been wrong before and has never failed me. I trust his judgment on the child… I also have a test for young Dio… '

The Devil mom decided to discuss important matters now

Lady Phenex got closer to the teenagers.

This got both teenagers attention.

"I could teleport us all, to our destination. But, we could encounter many more Fallen Angels. It will be wise to travel there on foot. We can try to figure out the Fallen Angel's hidden motives, while on the move." Lady Phenex in an earnest manner.

The Phenex mother turns towards her daughter.

"Ravel dear, I think it's best to change into something more battle suited. We can't have anything restricting us now. Don't you agree?" The older woman was smiling at her daughter.

Ravel understood what her mother was implying. "Of course mother. Wouldn't want our dresses to get ruined now."

Dio was perplexed to say the least.

'_They want to change now?'_

Then he realized that it must have something to do with magic.

Both Phenex females entire bodies started to glow. When the light faded away…

Lady Phenex and Ravel were now wearing armor.

The Phenex Queen's new attire consists of hard silver-white and red armor.

Including gauntlets, greaves, a breastplate, and long armor tassets shaped like a skirt.

Underneath she was using white cotton dress.

Ravel was garbed in a beautiful, gleaming crimson red armor outlined in a somber black.

There was also an extravagant armored skirt, like the overlapping petals of a beautiful red flower.

Both Devils had their hair tied into buns.

"Incredible… Magic can do so much." Dio could only mutter in astonishment.

Then the Phenex Queen walked toward the amnesiac boy.

"Ah, almost forgot about you young Dio." A cheerful Lady Phenex placed her glowing hand on the blonde boy's shoulder.

"Wha-" Dio was a little bit freaked out.

The teenage boy was now glowing and when the light faded…

Dio' new attire concerts of dark gray leather armor. Which covers the torso and shoulders.

It had a black shirt underneath.

He wore fingerless gloves, with silver arm and elbow guards, on both arms.

A leather armored fauld was worn around his waist.

Black pants which were contrasted against a red sash across his waist.

He was also wearing a pair of boots, with knee high greaves.

Dio was looking at his new attire, quite surprised.

"It may not be the strongest anti-magic armor, but it will allow you to move quickly around and will protect you from various hazards. It can protect you from most magical attacks, but you are not invincible" Lady Phenex explained in earnest.

"Simply spectacular! Thank you!" Dio bows gratefully.

'_Why do I get the feeling that I'm not myself… this feeling again.'_ Dio thought to himself, quite unhappy in his mind.

"You are most welcomed. I will never forgive myself. If one of our own guests were harmed under my care." Lady Phenex being considerate. She noticed it, but let it slide.

"Wow, Dio. You look like a gladiator." Ravel is quite impressive.

"Thanks Ravel for the compliment. You truly look stunning in your armor, as well." Dio replied kindly.

Who found her reaction amusing.

The young Phenex Devil was flattered by his kind words.

'_Why am acting so familiar with her. I barely even know her- I will have to change that then and regain my memories. She made a promise too… '_ Dio thought to himself, with a new fixity of purpose.

"You're welcome!" She almost says quite fast.

_' I'm acting like some love struck idiot.'_ Ravel thought to herself annoyed.

Then she quickly turned to her mother. Trying to calm herself.

"I'm also impressed with your handy work mom, good job."

"Thank you, dear." Her mother was smiling knowingly at her daughter, who was obviously flustered.

Then the Phenex Queen then looks at the two blonde teenagers seriously.

Both teens noticed right away.

"Are you ready children? Once we set forth, we have to be on guard and prepare for anything." Lady Phenex looking at both children sternly.

Ravel and Dio nod their heads in determination.

The Devil mom looked at the two children and then turned around.

"Then follow me, children."

The Marchioness of Phenex led the way. The two teenagers followed her closely. Everyone is moving in a fast, yet cautioned manner.

The interior of the castle has a red color theme blended with matching colors.

Everywhere inside has the clan's signature emblem.

"Mother, where are we heading off to?" Ravel questioned, while on the move.

Dio was also wondering the same thing.

"The treasury room…" Lady Phenex replied.

"Why would-" Ravel looked confused, then her eyes widened in realization.

"It's real? I thought it was just some replica! But who will wield it?" the young Devil

"What are you talking about?" Dio questioned, looking confused.

A burst of blue flames suddenly appeared before them. Looked like someone teleported in front of the group.

The trio got in defensive positions and ready to attack.

The flames finally died down and revealed who it was.

Standing proudly on its talons, was a bird like no other.

It was a legendary Phoenix.

The now revealed Phoenix coloration is mostly a hue of white, with a little blue on the ends of its feathers.

It was the almost size of an eagle, in fact maybe even larger.

Lady Phenex dropped her stance, when she saw who it was.

"Gaia? Fancy seeing you here. You are not invisible, I see."

"Yes, my Lady. I have actually tracked you down, easily." The Familiar seems relieved. He was actually talking from his beak.

Both teenagers were looking at the now revealed Phoenix in astonishment.

"It's actually the first time, I'm seeing him. Without him being invisible." Ravel looked surprised at her mother's Familiar.

"Really? He must have his reasons." Dio is still keeping his eyes on the newcomer.

"Yeah, perhaps he was tired of the attention he was receiving." Ravel said, still finding it unbelievable that she gets to see Gaia in the flesh.

"Maybe… What a majestic bird…" Dio amazed, looking at the beautiful bird.

Lady Phenex got closer to her Familiar.

_'It is not possible for the Fallen Angels to disguise themselves as my Familiar. They can never copy his powers…'_ A slightly worried Phenex Queen, then she sensed that it was really him. Finally at ease, she listens to what he has to say.

"The Fallen Angels claim to serve a new God. The strangest thing was, they were actually surrounded by a purple aura. Which I couldn't sense at all. From what I observed, it looks like they're all being manipulated by someone else of great power. That someone, who could truly be a God." The Familiar revealed.

This information shocked everyone who heard it.

The majestic bird continued.

Everyone was also thinking who this new God is.

"It seems that they were looking for something important… That was all the information I was able to acquire sadly." Gaia revealed in a stoic way.

The Phoenix perked his head up.

"I was able to take down most of them. The guards are now in formation and are taking care of the rest. Our barriers are now being repaired at this very moment."

"I understand Gaia. Thank you. How strange, a new God?" Lady Phenex being grateful to her Familiar.

'_Could they be starting another three way war between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Could the rumors be true?'_ The Phenex Queen thought to herself gravely.

Everyone was wondering what these Angels were really trying to accomplish.

"I take it that we are heading towards the Treasury room." The majestic bird questions knowly.

"Yes, perhaps our answers lay within that room." Lady Phenex hoping so.

"Then I shall lead the way and protect you all." The Familiar starts to fly ahead.

"Very well, Gaia. Let's go, children." The Phenex Queen ordered.

The group of four were currently in the Inner Quarters area. Now they are heading towards the Top Floors, where the treasury room is.

"This castle is quite huge. It's almost like a labyrinth. I would most definitely get lost, if I were alone." Dio is quite impressed at the size of this place.

Before anyone else could reply…

There was a bright flash that nearly blinded everyone.

Before our heroes, there were a large group of Black Winged Angels. About twenty or so.

"How are they teleporting inside the castle like this?" Ravel questions in distress.

"They must be getting help from outside forces." Gaia replied, he was preparing an attack of his own discreetly.

"Those of you who are allying with the Joestar abomination, shall die as well!" The lead Fallen Angel declares.

Our heros were angered by what he said.

Gaia was puzzled, he realized that the Angels accused Dio of being Joestar. Also wondering why they want him dead and everyone too.

'_What secrets does this human possess possess ?'_ The Phoenix Familiar thought to himself curiously.

Dark Purple energy swelling around them with vicious intent. The dark Angel's were about to attack-

A fast Gaia flapped his wings really hard.

A gust of magical wind gets whipped up by his wings and is launched at the dark angels.

The attack hit a few of them, causing the dark Angel's to vanish instantly.

Then the noble Phoenix flew up high and lit himself on fire. He was obviously immune to fire.

The flaming bird launched himself towards another group of enemies.

His targets were razed with a magical fire of great intensity. They disappeared as fast as they came.

The fabulous creature was truly merciless.

"We all have to fight!" The Devil mother, declares.

The teenagers understood, they can't sit around and do nothing.

Then the Phenex Queen started to warp around in front of the enemies and deliver a quick blast with her flames. The Angels disappearing one by one.

Lady Phenex and Gaia were doing their best to protect Dio and Ravel.

Unfortunately a few strays manage to escape from their grasp.

Ravel and Dio were already teaming up against the evil Angels. Who seemed to target the boy especially.

The young Devil actually covered the blonde human's hands with magical fire, which surprisingly never burnt his hands. Much to his astonishment.

Ravel knew that he was having a hard time, summoning his powers.

"Don't worry! I only boosted your attack powers." Ravel said, while burning the Angels attacking them.

Dio definitely noticed that the Phenex ladies magic, can generate and manipulate fire.

With its most notable use being able to sprout wings of fire for flight.

Which Ravel and her mother were doing right now.

Gaia was also a force to be reckoned with.

The previously frightened Dio, calmed down and finally understood what she was doing.

"Thanks Ravel! I won't let you down." A now confident Dio dash's ahead, attacking the black winged Angels fearlessly. Ravel following him close by.

The blonde boy charges towards a group of black winged Angels and starts punching them with his fire fists.

The Angels were being burned before disappearing.

'_Fighting seems so natural to me!'_ Dio exclaimed to himself.

Ravel was behind him burning any Evil Angels trying to attack back.

'Wow, his not that bad! He might actually be able to beat a few Pure-Blooded Devil'. The young Phenex thought to herself in wonder.

Eventually there were no more Angels, nothing again was left behind.

The two Devils and one human were recovering slowly.

Lady Phenex and Gaia had noticed how easy the battle was. It was mostly a one-sided fight. Normally Fallen Angels fought more vigorously, but instead they were truly falling short.

They were also concerned about Dio Brando' unknown powers. Ravel was more curious about the strange powers.

The Phenex Queen decided to check on the children.

"Are you alright children?" She asked quite concernedly.

Both Ravel and Dio nodded their heads.

The mother looked at her Familiar.

Gaia looked completely fine. Like he never was in a fight. He seemed to be on the lookout for any potential danger.

"Ah yes, well done you two. Your teamwork was truly excellent." Lady Phenex looked proud.

Dio and Ravel were happy for the praises.

"Thank you." They said in usion. Both teenagers looked at each other for a moment and then smiled at one another.

Dio and Ravel were making small talk, mostly about their fight.

The order woman then thought of something else.

_'I could use Phoenix tears, but it will be such a waste. We're not critically wounded. Besides, I only have one vial.'_ The Phenex mother thought to herself.

Ravel thought the same thing. She also had only one vial.

Once the Phoenix bird saw everyone else was recovered.

"Are you ready?" The fabulous bird asked.

"Yes Gaia, we are ready." Lady Phenex replied.

The teenagers nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

He proceeded to fly ahead slowly.

"Let us proceed then." Gaia stoic as ever.

'_My master wants to test the boy. We should have a discussion about Dio Brando later on.'_ The Familiar thought seriously.

The group of heroes hurrying along.

Eventually everyone made it to the treasury.

'_It looks more like a museum…'_ Dio thought to himself, while looking around in wonder.

There were a quantity of precious metals, gems, and other valuable objects.

The group of four, stopped outside a certain room. They noticed how the room was glowing inside.

"It must be the sword protecting Itself. We can't waste anymore time." Lady Phenex said stoically.

The older woman walks into the room and the glowing actually stops.

'How can she be so reckless? Did she know that she will survive.'

Ravel was glad that her mother wasn't harmed.

Dio was wondering what that glowing was.

"I shall keep watch, just in case." Gaia stood outside the entrance.

"Thank you, Gaia." Lady Phenex replied in acknowledgement.

Ravel and Dio look at the majestic bird. Gaia nods his head in respect. The teens do the same.

The trio proceed into the room.

In the room, there were silk curtains hung from the ceiling. The room looked like a shrine.

Dio, Ravel and her mother walked in the room.

A protective barrier was around something.

The barrier was around a single sword stuck in a stone like pedestal in the middle of the platform.

It is inscribed with markings that gave a bright light to the room.

The sword looked quite ornamental, yet also dangerous. A battle-orientated sword, like no other.

The handle was curved in a spiralling manner as though it were roots of a tree.

It also had a Black tassel dangling from its base.

There was a U-shaped guard around the base of the blade and had a slanted razor-like edge for the tip.

The curved blade was colored silver and had a black edge.

It looked like it had been carved for greatness.

"There it is… The Arondite Sword." The Phenex mother looked at the sword like it was a treasure.

The trio was close to the sword.

"Is it like an Excalibur that belongs in the Underworld?" Dio questions in wonder, marveling at the beautiful sword he sees before him.

"You could say so. But it is something more." Ravel replied. She honestly doesn't know much about the sword.

_'Mother really is testing him!'_ Ravel realised suddenly. She hopes that Dio doesn't get hurt or worse.

Gaia already knew that his master was testing the boy.

"Not much is known about this sword. It is a secret to almost everyone. According to legends, It has more power than imaginable." Lady Phenex interpreted.

This information surprised Dio. Ravel knew what was going to happen.

The Phenex Queen turns her head towards Dio.

Said boy, noticed the older woman looking at him.

"Dio Brando… I grant you permission to grasp the Arondite Sword. This is your chance to test yourself. Good luck." Lady Phenex being serious.

Dio and Ravel were flabbergasted. Ravel saw it coming, but she can't help it.

"I have a feeling that this sword will have the answers that we need. You appearing before us, was no accident… Please hurry, time is not on our side. I'm afraid." Lady Phenex said seriously.

"Very well." The surprised blonde boy replied respectfully.

Dio walks forward slowly towards the sword in the rock.

The barrier around the sword actually drops, to everyone's amazement.

He was eventually an arms length away from the mysterious sword.

'_Wow, this must be the first human ever to touch the Arondite Sword. I also got a feeling that Dio will actually pull it out!'_ The excited Ravel thought to herself.

Lady Phenex is staring intensely at what she is witnessing.

The young man reached out, he knew something major was going to happen.

Dio nearly cried as the sword followed his hand – which was not grasping the sword, but merely hovering around it – to come out of the stone and into his grasp of its own accord.

It glowed faintly, and Dio barely noticed the warmth coming off of it.

The two Phenex ladies were silent in shock and awe.

Gaia remained stoic as ever. But on the inside he was impressed.

"The Arondite Sword had actually choose you…" The majestic bird said. While still keeping an eye out.

He had spoken what was on everyone's mind.

The blonde boy's expression remained nearly impassive. "This feeling, it's so strange…"

"The Saint's Corpse is in here!"

Fallen Angels suddenly appeared outside the Treasury.

A prepared Gaia was ferociously attacking the evildoers.

Then the sword gave off a bright golden light that blinded everyone.

* * *

_Dio Brando_

_You may have forgotten…_

_But the soul never forgets_

_It was filled with darkness…_

_You have to pay for your sins…_

_Via unknown means…_

_Higher_

_Unimaginable…_

_Redemption…_

_You has been cleansed_

_Restart…_

_You are… almost ready._

_However…_

_In order to utilize this swords full potential…_

_To be truly free…_

_The girl is the key_

_Never let go…_

_Beyond_

_Your own fate…_

_You have to reach the truth!_

* * *

Dio and Ravel quickly opened their eyes. They noticed immediately, that they were falling into bright nothingness!

Ravel tried to summon her wings and magic. Attempting to slow down her fall and trying to catch Dio. She noticed something off.

"WHAT?! I can't use my magic? But how?" Ravel was panicking. This is the first time that her magic has been restricted.

Dio was alarmed, is this how they meet their end? Then he tried to bring forth his power...

"Damn it all! I can't even use my powers as well. I can't do anything." Dio was frustrated, he hates this feeling of helplessness.

Suddenly without warning, something started to materialize in front of Dio and Ravel. Which quickly caught their eyes.

It was the Arondite Sword, seemingly floating! It was glowing, a strange golden aura.

'_The sword- who was it that spoke to me before? No time, I have to save us!`_

Without any further thinking, Dio grabbed the hilt of the sword.

He looked at the shorter blonde, who was almost an arm's length away from him. "Ravel! Grab the sword!" he had called the attention of the young Devil.

"What?! Won't it reject me?" The young Phenex raising her voice. She was being hesitant, afraid that the sword might harm her, then help her.

"Then take my hand. Trust me." He had a pleading look. While holding out his other arm.

The Devil girl stared at Dio and then she did as instructed. She grabs a hold of Dio' free hand.

He gently places her hand, that he was holding, on the hlit of the sword.

Ravel was freaking out, that something bad was gonna happen, nothing did.

Suddenly…

A flash of light, struck from the sword. Blinding both teenagers.

They also felt a warm sensation, ripple through their bodies.

The teenagers could only yell as the sword glowed even more brightly and overloading them with this strange energy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Dio and Ravel felt the sensation of air.

Both their eyes snapped one and they realized that they're falling towards the ground.

The young man wasn't going to let her get hurt.

As they were falling, Dio pulled Ravel above him and took most of the pain of the impact, avoiding further injury to befall on Ravel.

The Brando' breath came out harshly. He tried not to wince at the pain, he felt from his tailbone and up his back.

Dio closed his eyes in pain, trying to clear his head and trying to think of something else.

'_Thankful nothing is broken, but I am still feeling slightly sore on my back.'_ Dio shook his head, futilely trying to clear his mind.

He heard Ravel groaning in discomfort. Her eyes were also closed.

The teenagers were a little disoriented from their trip.

Then both teenagers' started to wonder what was going on, both their eyes opened.

They both stared at each other for a few moments. Ravel, her cheeks flushing and Dio's eyes wided.

Dio only realised now, that Ravel was on top of him. His lips moments away from hers. He's pain is almost forgotten.

"Oh no!" the Phenex girl squeaked.

Ravel was the first to get off Dio. She stood up quickly, too embarrassed and flustered.

The blonde boy was laying on his back, slowly recovering.

He also got up, standing and facing Ravel.

Dio, in his mind, found her reaction quite amusing. He was trying not to laugh.

The blonde boy calmed down and had a sincere look on his face.

"I apologize, if I startled you. I was just trying to keep you safe." Dio admitted, in a calm manner.

Ravel was facing away from Dio, still a little bit embarrassed.

"No. It's ok." She sighed, a blush still present in her face. "You were trying to protect me from that fall." She managed to give Dio a brief smile.

"Yes, that was my intention… also, just where are we?" Dio asked, while looking around.

This got her attention, finally relieved. She already composed herself, looked around.

It was night-time, wherever they were. The full moon shining down upon them, giving them some light.

They seem to be close to a Mansion. Which is a three-story building made out of bricks in typical English Victorian fashion, from the looks of it. Also flanked by two lesser buildings. The residence is surrounded by a brick wall.

"Why does this place… look so familiar?" Dio questions in wonder, while walking towards the large building.

"Could this actually be your home?" Ravel asked, looking at the mansion. She was walking beside Dio.

"It could…" Dio ponders, while getting closer to the large building.

The main entrance is led up to by parallel sets of stairs, with a fountain close by. They walk up the stairs.

Both teenagers noticed the front door was slightly opened.

"I got a feeling, our answers lay within this mansion." Dio mentions meaningful.

Dio and Ravel approach the large front doors and are within range of opening it.

The Brando pushed the front doors open and both teens immediately looked around.

They see a great hall with a recognizable chessboard-pattern tiling from which one set of stairs leads to the upper levels.

The mansion is also luxuriously decorated with carpets and sets of weapons and suits of armor. Its most distinctive decoration is a Statue in the main hall.

The statue is sculpted to look like a woman in robes. The woman was also holding a jug, raised above her.

Both Ravel and Dio saw a figure on the floor below the stairs.

"Look over there!" The Phenex Devil was about to investigate.

"No, Ravel. Something is definitely wrong. I will move towards him slowly, just in case it's a trap." Dio moves cautiously to the seemingly unconscious man.

"OK, I got your back." Ravel assured him. Her hands glowed with her magic.

Dio nods his head and moves towards the man on the floor.

The unknown man is an extremely tall and muscular individual. Who was laying on his back.

The giant man, also looking badly battered. His injuries were bad, it wasn't overly life-threatening. Dio can see the stranger slightly breathing, while unconscious.

Suddenly, the blonde boy got a short splitting headache. As if he was remembering something distant and painful.

He grabbed a hold of his head.

'_**You must be Dio Brando, right?-**_

_**-Indeed, and you must be Jonathan Joestar?-**_

_**-Well, all my friends just call me JoJo, but anyway Dio, I hope we both get along!-'**_

But it passed as suddenly and it came. He let go of his head. Calming down slowly.

"Dio! Are you okay?" Ravel asked, concerned.

Dio turned towards Ravel and nodded his head silently. He turns back to the fallen man, looking down upon him.

_'I only heard voices… were those… ? No, they were definitely from my memories! Joestar! So I know this man… is he Jonathan? Yes, it is… it must be!'_

Tears actually filled Dio's hardened eyes.

'_Why am I crying?' _Dio sorrowfully asked himself.

Ravel walks slowly towards Dio and stands next to him. While keeping an eye on the unconscious man.

'_Whoa, this guy is huge!`_ Ravel wided her eyes, awestruck.

She spares a quick glance towards Dio.

She had to do a double take. Dio's all teary-eyed.

'_His crying! Is he starting to remember something now?'_ the young Phenex is wondering.

"Hey… do you know who he is?" A wary Ravel questions Dio.

He scrubbed dried tears away. The blonde boy gives Ravel a sad smile.

"I just remembered that his name is Jonathan-"

**"WRRRYYYYY!"**

**_ ← To Be Continued===_**

* * *

**Wow, just wow!**

**. **

**. **

**I know all of you are saying Dio is acting out of character, but hear me out. **

**Dio can't remember his upbringing or almost anything else. **

**Without his past influencing him, there is no need for him to act like a villain. **

**A Dio who is pure and is not tinted with evil**

**Maybe the reason why Dio in the past, was so evil is because he wants to be the one in charge. He wants people to trust him and to be looked up upon.**

** In the past he was being very forceful and used other unsavory methods. **

**In this story, he gets the opportunity to be in charge. Ravel and a few others will trust him and also look up to him. **

**In this present time, storyline. There is no need for the evil Dio, cause he is almost getting whatever he wants. There is nothing forcing him to be evil. **

**Sounds ridiculous, I know. My reasoning is not making sense. But you get what I'm saying, right?**

**Without no past, there is no present. **

**But something new, something better. **

**But slowly he will start to remember and the old Dio will come back, don't you worry. He will become something better… **

**That's one of my silly reasons. **

**Message me your opinions, I prefer PM but will take reviews, and I will see what happens depending on your answers. You guys are very helpful. **

**I am taking some of your comments under advisement and going from there. Thank you and I hope to hear your thoughts.**

**I answered most of the reviews. Take a look below, if you want.**

* * *

REDthunderBOAR

Random, but good.

Me : Yeah, that is the plan.

* * *

Guest

Allowing Dio to become a servant to someone doesn't seem right to me since he has always been a leader.

Me : Thanks to you, I got some ideas.

* * *

Guest #2

Hey, refreshing idea, i wonder how Dio is going to manage, i can't help but imagining Diego (he has a younger and less intimidating look)

I will look forward to reading more.

Me : If you look at the image for this story, Dio will look like that in the 're right, his original younger self looks too intimidating.

* * *

Guest #3

Wow, just, oh my Dio... I wonder what you gonna do?

Wait- Joseph died? Dio is gonna meet Ravel's family or hide? Will he meet Issei and the gang? Will he go on his own path or serve Ravel? How the heck did he end up in this new world? Or is it the same universe? A different time? Is this the new universe, the cause of made in heaven?

Is it an enemy stand?

So many questions!? Don't fuck this up please! You are doing well!

One week and already over 30 following and favorite 's

I believe in you man.

Me : Thank you! Yes, so many questions. I don't want to spoil it. But, you onto something…

* * *

N0VAEDDY92

I started watching high school dxd for this you better update

Me: I won't disappoint, promise.

* * *

Chronosign

I know the feeling, nice job.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

RoyalDraken

Please Update when you can, from a dude who is very hype

Me: I will try to update as soon as possible. Wow, you hyped? Thanks!

* * *

Chronosign

I really enjoyed this chapter and look forward to more. I have two High School DxD Crossovers up for adoption.

Are going to make it where only Ravel and Dio can see his stand because of the Joestar's Star?

Me: Glad you enjoyed it. I won't have time to adopt, also how do you adopt stories?

I don't wanna spoil it… but you want something.

* * *

DT3

Dio doesn't feel like Dio. He feels more like a generic amnesiac harem protagonist rather than the cruel, power hungry, Dio.

Me: You right, but he won't be like that forever. Don't you worry about it.

* * *

GrimmjowTaichou

So an amnesia Dio Brando is gonna be the main protagonist of this story?

Me: Yes…

* * *

REDthunderBOAR

I agree with the other fellow, this is not DIO. The moment he was caught by Ravel's mother he would have owned the situation instead of blushing. He definitely would have used Za Warudo to dodge her too.

Just remember he is not a normal protagonist. DIO is a man who lost count of all the people he's devoured, putting up a threat equal to the Pillar Men.

Me: You are right and make good points. Remember amnesia can affect people differently.

He doesn't remember having ZA WARUDO.

I was aiming for something else in Dio. Instead of the usual bad guy, why not a good guy or something different? Something better?… He will be a big treat, but to whom?

* * *

Guest #4

Can't wait to see Dio throwing a ROAD ROLLER DA at his enemies!

Was that hamon he was using and the freaking zoom punch too?

So he fused with Jonathan's body I'm guessing?

Ravel is so cute, I feel she is underrated. Good job.

Her mom makes an appearance?

What's with the bloody fallen angels, they after our golden boy or the sword?

What is the sword?

Who the hell is Gaia? Lady Phenex is never alone, good one

This got a lot of potential…

Me: Thank you… holy shit, you seem pretty excited to say the least.

* * *

Guest #5

You could try being less egotistical. Ever thought of that?

Me: Very well, I apologize for my behavior. I hate egotistical people and yet I'm playing out like one, the irony. Ego will not get you nowhere, better to still humble.

* * *

Guest #6

DT3

and REDthunderBOAR

I agree with you guys

Dio is way OOC

Perhaps Dio will get his memories back

I think it's a Dio redemption himself fanfic?

Then we will see

Hopefully the author will do something about this

GrimmjowTaichou, I think so

From the looks of it

Me: You made some good points. Don't worry he won't be out of character forever.

* * *

Shini Rushifa

All i want to say is...

This is spicy like really really spicy

Good story

Can only hope for good character building and interaction

Keep up the work mate~

Me: Thank you! Not gonna lie, character building will be tricky. But, I will do my best.

It's going to be very spicy! Yea, boi!

* * *

Moustache Guy

Yeah, Dio is So out of character.

People here want him to be in character more

Oh, but since he's suffering with amnesia maybe that's why

but still it's kind of silly

looks like you're aiming for Dio to be the amnesiac Hero isn't it.

Will he meet the rest of the gang at the school?

I got a feeling that Dio and Issei won't get along

Dio... will he be a good guy or bad guy

I wonder

anything is possible here

I'm taking a guess

This story got a lot of potential

you just need to plan it and you will succeed.

Me: Oh my… Thank You! Hmm, this will be very helpful.

* * *

**Gratitude is the simplest, most powerful way to acknowledge another person's value and humanity. **

**Being thankful also helps you get through life's tough times, because you can easily call to mind all of the good things in your life. **

**That's all, hopefully I keep this story rocking. **

**Hope you guys and girls, still save and well. **

**Until then… **

**ADIÓS MIS AMIGOS!**


	4. Everlasting

**Good news, Dio is fixed! You don't have to stress now. He will return back to his usual self. **

**This chapter was rushed. Last minute, so there will be many errors around here.**

**I also want to apologize for taking a long time to update. Semi writer's block for this story and work got really hectic. **

**You guys are actually following me as the author and adding me as your favorite? **

**Truly I'm flattered.**

**I'm actually planning on writing a few new stories. **

**You can check out one of my new stories. **

**A KonoSuba and Jojo crossover:**

**Diavolo's Isekai Adventure!**

**. **

**. **

**Back to this story... **

_**Dio Brando is a great villain, as he truly acts evil because he was born into evil. Sins were his daily life, and thus, he became the utter incarnation of evil… **_

_**Guess I was aiming for… what if he wasn't born in evil. What if there were no sins in his life? Take the evils and sins out...**_

**What do you get?**

**Anyways .. **

**Once again, thank you all. **

_**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **_

**\/**

**. **

**. **

* * *

Both teens snapped their heads up, towards that horrible shriek.

The duo were aghast at who they were seeing.

It was… an adult Dio!

His article of clothing seemed to be part of the Victorian age.

Most noticeable is the scarf around his neck. He is wearing an ornate dual-colored shirt and matching breeches. With a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist.

The newcomer was slowly descending down the stairs menacingly.

But something was definitely wrong.

The older Dio seemed to have undergone drastic physical changes. His hair looks messy and unkempt. His eyes appear to be sharper and adopt a darker outline.

The man's face went from one of neutrality to an evil smile that showed off two white fangs amid his teeth.

"He- you- he's turned into a Vampire! What is the meaning of this? Are we in the future? No, could it be the past..." she muttered out the last part. Ravel was trying to figure out this crazy situation.

"No, I won't believe it. He must be an imposter! I would never turn into that thing!" young Dio exclaimed furiously, while pointing at the larger blonde.

The sight of his older self made the human Brando clench one of his fist.

The Vampire recoils with disgust upon hearing the rubbish the boy was spouting.

"These lambs must be from another reality..." The evil man says, while sneering.

The mention of another reality, had gotten the attention of both teenagers. It only made matters more confusing or it could explain a lot...

Vampire Dio noticed that his younger self looks an awful lot like Jonathan?

_' The sight of the brat makes me want to vomit. Also... his little girlfriend, something is definitely strange about her…'_ he glances her way.

"That imbecile Diego was telling the truth. Everything seems to revolve around the** [Saint's Corpse]**." the former human spoke up.

The teenagers were wondering what he was talking is Diego? Also** [Saint's Corpse]?** Why did that sound familiar to them… the fallen angels mentioned it earlier.

"Ravel could you heal Jojo? I will deal with my older self." A determined teenager Dio stood his ground.

"What, are you crazy? We can fight him together." the young Devil exclaimed, worryingly. She tried to protest.

"I could care less about you brats. You fools can die with Jojo-" The bloodsucker could not finish his sentence as his eyes widened in shock.

The younger boy was charging straight for the Vampire.

"Dio!" the young Devil cried out. His being reckless now! Hopefully nothing bad will occur.

Ravel moved the Joestar to a safer area and got to work healing immediately. Devils are quite strong, so the task of carrying anything heavy is not a difficult feat.

She has to believe in the younger Dio Brando. The Phenex will try and help when the opportunity presents itself.

"Think you can beat the great Dio?!" the Vampire gets in a fighting stance.

_'This small child is either brave or stupid.'_ the undead thought in amusement.

"Very well, boy. It will be a quick death. You might not even feel the pain!" the former human laughed out loud.

The male teen dashed towards his undead counterpart and launched himself towards the Vampire.

Young Dio delivered a hard sucker punch to the adult's stomach. He couldn't really reach for his opponent's face.

The Younger blonde was trying to summon his powers, something had gone wrong.

His adult counterpart had done something! It happened when they locked eyes.

Nothing dangerous had occurred, thankfully. Vampire Dio will admit that he was being careless.

Diego did warn him about identical objects/beings from different worlds cancelling each other out…

So it means that this boy is vastly different from himself.

Ravel was extremely worried but she had her hands full right now.

_'I could incinerate him right now! But I'm busy healing someone right now. No, I could risk hurting the good guys here. I don't know what that Vampire is capable of. It would be best if I play it safe.'_ the young Phenex angrily thought to herself, while looking at the evildoer.

"Ha, you worthless primate! Weak!" the adult mocked.

The Vampire wasn't even fazed by this attack. He managed to hypnotize his younger self at the last second. The boy seemed to resist it slightly, he must have his own abilities as well.

Adult Dio attacked his opponent with a frozen hand. Freezing the teenager in the process and leaving him vulnerable standing.

But before the undead could go in for the kill.

Ravel was dismayed, she was about to intervene when-

The young Dio was glowing, a strange golden aura. Which was actually melting the ice.

"What?!" the former human cried out astound. "It can't be- Hamon? Nooo!"

Young Dio had launched himself at the adult again. Sending his glowing knee crashing into the vampire's chest.

Older Dio coughed up some blood from this attack. _'It actually hurt! It's not Hamon, then what is this?'_

The teenagers definitely heard the mention of_ Hamon. _Could it be the mysterious powers young Dio wields. No this aura is from the sword!

Ravel was impressed, it looked like younger Dio was channeling the Arondite sword's energy!

The unknown weapon had definitely fused with the blonde human. He just needs to learn how to harness its full potential, Ravel believes.

'_Could it be that the mysterious weapon is helping him improve his combat skills?'_ the Phenex thought.

Then a sudden realization hit her. 'Could it be that the sword is a Sacred Gear! It was so obvious, but there must be more to it…'

She noticed that Jojo was recovering quite nicely.

Before the younger Brando could deliver more attacks.

The boy couldn't see what happened next-

_**" 『Space Ripper Stingy Eyes! 』 "** _Vampire Dio shouted out his attack.

Adult Dio fired high pressure fluid from his eyes! It is an attack akin to laser beams.

Ravel was greatly surprised. She quickly summons a barrier with one hand. While still trying to heal with the other.

The teenage boy dodged just barely. Thankfully it never hurt anyone. It only damaged the surroundings around the mansion.

Human Dio used the momentum and countered with two hard energy kicks to the Vampires torso. It launched the older blonde away.

"Blasphemous...all of you are useless, in front of Dio!." the vampire was furious!

_'Nobody makes a fool out of Dio! This worm shall die by my hands!'_ the angry undead adult thought.

The vampire lunges at his opponent with freezing arms. Suddenly, purple energy began to swirl around the Vampire!

Ravel and young Dio were flabbergasted! It was the same abnormality from their earlier battles! Exactly like those heinous fallen angels were radiating.

Taking a quick breath, the young human let his yet to be known Hamon flow around his hands. Coating it in a yellow electric aura and went on the offensive.

Plus it seemed the Arondite Sword had responded to his teenager's entire body was coated with a blue aura. Plus his glowing static yellow arms from Ripple.

Both Young and Older Dio' were going in for a devastating clash!

**"HUUAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"**

**"WRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Both males let out their battle cries.

Ravel contemplated all of this as she watched the two attacks finally collide, an explosion of power rocked within the mansion.

The two fighters pushed themselves to the limits attempting to finally end this battle.

Something emerged out in the open. It was a black hole. It stood there proudly, sucking everything near it's close radius.

Both young and older Dio were in the black holes range. Sucking both of them inside the dark abyss.

Much to the young Devils' horror.

Suddenly the light around the area had gotten so bright that Ravel had to shield her eyes so as to not be blinded.

She had lost sight of what was going on.

Soon, after it all seemed to be an eternity.

"D-Dio! Where did he go?!" the young Devil was extremely worried. Ravel was looking in all directions. Before she could do anything else-

The young Devil heard something unusual. Snapping the girl out of her reverie just in time to see a large crowd of zombies by the entrance of the mansion.

"Damn it! Where did they come from?" she looked on in disbelief.

She took a good look at the creepy things.

"This is quite sickening." Ravel exclaimed, quite disgusted.

The groans of the undead, the sound of them dragging their body parts down the path behind them, the spitty hiss they make as their decayed teeth, yellowed and full of pulpy bits of bloody flesh, snap as they try to bite some.

"I have to protect him!" the young glances down at the giant man. Thankfully she was done healing. He just needs to get up from his slumber.

Ravel wanted to use her phoenix tears. But realised that it would be best to save it for a real emergency. The Joestars injuries weren't that life threatening.

She interposed herself in front of Jonathan in a protective manner.

It was obvious that the younger Dio cherished his adopted brother. Yet his older counterpart would rather have him dead.

_'Just what happened between the two?'_she thought, then she got serious.

Ravel took a deep breath and felt her magic wash over. She reopened her eyes, her arms lit with an orange flaming hue.

The undead were getting close, lumbering towards her on rotting limbs.

Ravel always wanted her life to be full of adventure and thrills. Looks like she had bargained for a little too much for this short amount of time.

No, the girl realized that she will survive and fight another day. It is not the end yet, there is still hope.

Jonathan Joestar started shifting on the floor. Which Ravel noticed immediately. It seemed her healing had done the trick.

The Gentleman's eyes finally snapped open. He had finally awoken.

Suddenly the undead minions did something unexpected.

The zombies rotting corpses began to shift, their joints popping as their bodies twisted into new shapes.

* * *

Young Dio's eyes opened the moment he got the chance. Wasting no time, the Brando bolted upright and quickly looked around. To his immense surprise, he found himself surrounded by sand!

Then without warning, memories began flooding his mind as he gripped his head in pain.

He remembered his struggles in the slums, his mother's death, the manor crimes his committed, how he poisoned his own wretched father, the arrival at the Joestar mansion, how he tried to ruined Johnathon's life, plotting to overthrow the family-

… then that's it?

His pounding headache evidently stopped. That painful experience finally subsided.

But… the memories, there is supposed to be more!

Dio glared down, as far as he was concerned…

He is back… but not whole. There are still blanks? He can feel it!

Oh yes, he woke up in hell. Whatever happened in the past few hours he remembered.

The last thing the blonde remembers, before he arrived in the Underworld…

_In time Dio noticed George boarding the carriage._

_The blonde blinked as he observed the man while he took his previous seat in the vehicle._

_The Joestar elder seems to be stressing about something. Jojo was seated next to his father having their own conversation._

_The Dio adjusted himself on his seat, as the carriage began to move. Horses neighing as they started to pull the vehicle out of the important street and back inside the maze of streets that was Central London._

_Dio was starting to feel very sleepy, might as well take a quick nap…_

He remembered that he was in Central London. But no, none of this is making any sense! There are other significant issues to consider.

How do you explain that Jojo has aged and the confrontation with his older vampire self? Did he somehow end up in the future?

Then there is the Underworld to consider and everyone residing in it.

Dio was wrecking his brain trying to figure out this insanity.

The Brando will figure everything out in time. Even if it's the last thing he will do.

Dio also remembered his behavior for the past few hours. The blonde was sickened by his childish behavior. He was acting like… JOJO!

What caused his memories and personality to change so drastically?

Another factor, how was he able to fight like that? It was truly incredible, he couldn't fathom all of this.

Could this all be some elaborate dream? No it's too real, to be one. More like an awful nightmare in the real world.

The important thing is that he recovered the main part of his former self.

He paused his pondering for a moment and looked at his surroundings. What he saw made his eyes wided.

_'I ended up in a desert?! Of all the places…'_ from that vantage point he carried on surveying his surroundings. It was night-time thankful.

Daytime can be extremely hot in a desert, from what he learned.

The Brando looked all around and noticed that there wasn't any civilization at all. Even in the far distant corners of this wasteland, nothing!

'_Just how many times am I going to jump to different places?`_ he bitterly thought.

Out the corner of his eye, Dio saw something particular.

A single full moon in the sky.

_'I have never seen a moon this bright in all my life…'_ the Brando was mesmerized.

Dio decided to take solace in the moon. Hoping to calm his nerves down by staring up at it.

'_The moon was so close to the heavens... If hell exists then surely heaven is real!'_ he thought, a little bit optimistically.

The young man decided to concentrate on far more pressing matters.

'_So in the future I will become a vampire? How utterly useless… I've become that power hungry? To throw away my humanity? To stoop that low.'_

_'I won't have to do that, I can obtain power even greater than some mere vampire.'_

_'I found a greater power, that sword.'_

_'I will become something greater than the Gods and Devils of this new world.'_

_'I'm dealing with actual Devils! That weld powerful magic, with many unknown factors.'_

_'They will notice my personality…'_

_'Rather be honest, their familiar can read minds, from what I learned from Ravel.'_

_'Yes, Ravel will play an important part. A king also needs a queen by his side.'_

He needs to scheme ahead, outsmart everyone! The blonde had ample time to the elaboration of his grand plans.

The most important question right now… 'How am I going to escape this bloody desert?' he thought, annoyed.

Suddenly, a new light source started to surround the teenager. Almost like a cloud of stars.

From the path of the unusual stardust mist, a gigantic purple hand burst forth. That seemed to be made out of pure d arkness. It lunged forward, seemingly straight towards Dio.

He wasn't prepared for this!

* * *

The Brando blinked several times. It was quite dark, he could barely see anything. Then something caught his eyes.

A stranger further ahead was shrouded in shadows. Couldn't even see his face, yet the teenager was able to see his long hair.

The unknown man was sitting on a well-decorated chair.

He was dressed in a long robe. He also adorned knee pads, boots and arm cuffs. His chest is covered with a tank-top and a necklace.

Dio honestly didn't know who this man was. Yet… his presence felt so familiar?

"Who are you? Are you the cause of all this madness?" the ignorant teen demanded.

Dio was impatiently waiting for some answers. He was trying to stay calm.

"You actually managed to survive. Interesting… you will be perfect. Nothing can stop me now." this obscure person spoke with a distorted voice. Seemingly ignoring the teenager.

The teen frowned in confusion. This unknown entity continued speaking.

"Everything is going according to my plans. My heritage for the future… Great Red won't be a bother soon." the stranger was tapping his right index finger on his armrest.

Dio was truly baffled, this man's riddles aren't making any sense. This stranger seems to be creating more questions, then answers.

Suddenly the mysterious man raised his right hand and it started to glow an unusual white aura.

Young Dio got defensive immediately. But noticed no harm befallen upon him.

Then he suddenly realized immediately. He couldn't move, he was frozen in place!

_'This is really bad! What the hell is this?'_ Young Dio can sense an odd presence around him. He felt so helpless, that it greatly infuriated him.

The stranger stopped his actions and placed his hand down calmly.

"So you managed to acquire your anchor… that way it would work." the older man mused.

'_It's best to stay calm- Wait, Anchor? What is this riddler on about?'_ Young Dio was even more confused now. It was starting to annoy him.

"Whoever your anchor is, would help balance your powers and keep yourself stable enough… At the same time, the anchor would get a few benefits. Like resistance and immunity, to your powers and the others you may encounter… But only to a certain extent. The individual may also get a few passive traits." he gestures with his hand.

The Young teenager wondered, still trying to figure out this bizarre puzzle.

Whoever this is, they're really testing Dio's patience.

"You better take care of your friend. If they were to die. Well, let's say you don't want to find out." he pointed a finger towards the teenager.

'_Just what the bloody hell is this bastard plotting?'_ the Brando was irritated now. He was getting tired of this one sided conversation.

"You are the key to everything. I will claim what is rightfully mine, in due time. Don't disappoint me boy." the man in the shadow's, then snapped his fingers.

Dio blinked, he was able to move again. Bad news, he is pummeling below a dark abyss.

* * *

The Brando opened his eyes wide open. The teen was conscious and aware.

He was getting sick of being thrown in random places.

Dio felt the presence of someone really close to him. He turned to his left, who he saw next to him was Ravel!

It seems that the both of them have arrived at the same time. Cause she also seems to be lost in the moment.

"Dio! Are you alright?" the concerned Ravel questions immediately.

The young man was frowning. He nodded his head silently.

Ravel noticed something straight away, his demeanor has changed.

'_Why is he acting like this? Did he experience something awful. Perhaps he has recovered some of his memories?'_ the Phenex fathoms.

"We have more pressing matters at hand…" he calmly stated, Dio looked on edge. The male was looking past her shoulder.

The young Devil frowned in confusion and turned around.

Both teenagers were overwhelmed by the crowd before them.

Soldiers. Countless Devils and Angels. They seemed to have stopped fighting. It all happened under a crimson sky right outside a school.

Ravel quickly scanned her surroundings. She knew this place, Kuoh Academy.

'_So now we're on Earth-'_ then she realized what was going on.

"This is the Faction Meeting! Mother had mentioned it in the morning." the Phenex explained.

The blonde boy heard the young Devil. But he was more focused on any potential threats.

Angels levitating with their halos glowing overhead and Devils standing ready with their polearms against any threat.

Around Dio and Ravel. Everybody else had their attention focused on the duo and-

"So the infamous sinner is part of God' final will…" someone close by said.

The teenagers whipped around at the sound of that voice.

They froze at the sight of their unexpected opposer.

This individual had the appearance of a girl who couldn't have been any older than 10 years old… who was floating mid-air.

Her large eyes were a neutral gray and her hair was black as the night, long enough that it reached down to her hips.

Hidden by her hair, her ears had pointed tips, signifying that she was not human.

Her outfit was that of a gothic Lolita.

"Who are you? No… _what_ are you?" Dio demanded from the newcomer seriously.

The blonde teenagers were being extra cautious. They had this sinking feeling.

"You may call me Ophis…"

The unusual individual replied stoically. Her tone and expression remained blank, the perfect definition of apathy, but those lifeless grey eyes glinted fiercely.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**← To Be Continued===**_

* * *

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**And there you have it!**

**Oh yes. Dio and Ravel will attain Kuoh Academy soon… it's gonna be a blast.**

**You guys are right. Amnesia doesn't affect one's personality… but, what if something/ someone else altered his personality?**

**Don't worry, he won't be amnesiac forever.**

**The old Dio you all know and love, is returning! But, he will be slightly different…. something greater!**

**I will try and make Ravel shine too. She definitely deserves more.**

**Stands, those have defined powers, but hamon seems far more versatile.**

**I answered most of your reviews. I answered them months ago, while writing. So it might not make sense now.**

**Take a look below, if you want.  
**

**. **

**. **

**. **

* * *

Jojo is gay

You made Dio like a bitch. I like your concept tho. You taking too long to update

**Me : Been thinking about it long… you right. That's why I decided to make him remember and bring back the original Dio.**

* * *

TeraBaapBSDK

wtf, you made DIO like some 9 yr old trying romance for first time. LOL man. LOL. Dio has become an OC, whose ass got shoved by a 50 cm wide stick.

TeraBaapBSDK

not worth the fav follow because of release rate

**Me : I humblely apologize for taking a long time to update.**

**Been busy and writers block.**

**I have been trying romance a few times, need to approve big time.**

**Yes, his been turned into an OC.**

**Not anymore now!**

* * *

dasbubai1962001

DIO is proud to his very bones. He is ambitious, cocky, strong, superior in every sense. Just having amnesia will never change someone's personality. Even if you format a drive its size stays same. I know it a lame comparison but I hope you get the point. Even if he was wiped clean then he would never blush. Either he stays mostly same or he doesn't even know birds and bees. Trying to make THE DIO a HORMONAL TEENAGER is never gonna workout. He can become a good guy even with his personality. Many MC have WAY WORSE personality but they are good in the end. I doubt it would get any better but, well, do your worst.

**Me : True, amnesia will never change someone's personality… but what if Something else changed his personality?**

**Remember magic is involved now, with both worlds.**

**Yes, it is a lame comparison. I got the point, thanks.**

**You actually given me some ideas…**

**DIO a Hormonal Teenager, opps. Never intended for that to happen. He is I. The high school dxd world…**

**He can become a good guy even with his personality. True, I will have to fix that.**

**It will get better! I will do my best.**

**You actually helped me out! I swear, I'm not joking. Thank you.**

**Don't worry, I will fix Dio!**

* * *

Kerrowe

Though just noticed. The environment shifted to the manor, and it seems intact... now I wonder... how far in Part 1 has the Johnathan injured on the floor gone in his life?

Past, middle or after his own adventure?

kerrowe # 2

If there's anything I think he should get back from his old self it's his desire to get strong and overcome the obstacles life throws at him, then while not as important his high opinion and that high confidence he carried about himself and his actions.

Basically his pride and most of his greed. He can have that much and not be evil. Something that can be clearly seen in other Devils. Haha.

It is fine for him to change for the better, though I'd like to hopefully see something more in him later to see that's still him somewhat... though I wonder if Diego would be a good reference for that.

Though I wonder if this is just a new universe or the same world? The Joestar name being tossed around is something to take notice of.

kerrowe #3

Honestly I'd like it a bit more if some of the personality traits that made Dio, Dio were to shine

I do not see much of that. Though it made him a dick, it would still be nice to see and think with some confidence that's still him, even if you're going to make him nicer like how youre making him now.

**Me : Definitely after his own adventure. Holy crap! You actually get it. I'm agreeing, you made some great points.**

**His desire to get strong and overcome the obstacles life throws at him, will happen.**

**He can have that much and not be evil. That is what I'm aiming for!**

**The High School DxD is a new universe, for sure. Good Dio and Ravel, will travel to both worlds.**

**Don't worry, his personality traits will come and shine.**

**He will get his confidence back. Also, he will be a dick to certain people.**

* * *

Muzan Jackson

I'm loving this story

I'm watching Highschool School DxD now, cause of you!

Hope good Dio meets everyone and goes to school with Ravel

It's gonna be funny

You used copy and paste, am I right?

I'm having the same problem

Fucking Doc x, not working

you trying to get some character development, with the good Dio, isn't it

His very out of character

I'll give you that

Also, amnesia doesn't affect your mannerisms

Perhaps it's something more?

All of this is gonna be set in the eyes of heaven universe, am I right?

That was the Joestar mansion, obviously

Dio a Joestar Sinner? WTF? Ohhhh, cause of his star mark?

What about Ravel? Her star? Oh, because she is a Devil, it's hard to detect?

While Dio is human, easy to sense those who are Joestar blood?

So Dio is a fused Joestar hybrid?!

Oh Fuck! Over Heaven Dio is controlling the Fallen Angels?! His that strong already?

Noooo, he must be getting help!

But who?

Ohhhh, the WWWWWRRRRRYYYY! In the end

Which DIO is it?

A long chapter, try not to make it too long in future

Nice thing you did with the armor

I mean seriously, who with fights with a dress clothing

Ohhhh, Mother is blue Saber and daughter is Saber Lancer?

The sword? What is it? Some plot device?!

Is there a sprint in it.

Is it a sacred Gear?

Ahhhh, you're keeping us guessing!

That is good!

Ok know that you are trying hard

Try not to please everyone too much

You do what ever you do best

Keep up the amazing work you beautiful bastard!

**Me : Thank you! Oh my lord. You…**

**Yes, he will meet everyone.**

**I don't wanna spoil it, guess I already did.**

**Yes, it's best to keep everyone guessing and not make the plot predictable.**

**Ok, I won't make chapters too long.**

**Thanks again man.**

* * *

hsawicki281

Dio vs. Dio

Good vs. Evil

STADO POWER vs. Vapiric power

Present vs past

A truly epic battle.

Probably!?

Great story

**Me : Opps, no stands ... yet. Thank you.**

* * *

Guest (I lost count)

Its going good just hope he dosent stay amnesic forever and go back to his old self.

**Me : Don't worry, he won't.**

* * *

Chronosign

Basically I send you the transcripts to a story that I don't think I can finish that I wrote and then you post it and continue where I left off. Though it would be a good idea to add a disclaimer say that I gave you the story on top of the two series it was based off of.

**Me : Thanks, I'm not that talented! I will try, don't give up too easily.**

**Yeah, always add the disclaimer.**

* * *

dovah117

So is Dio and Ravel going to revive all of Dio memories? Because that was the Joestar Mansion and I'm pretty sure that "Wryyyy" was the original Dio, also Joestar sinner? The heck is happening? The only thing that gives people a purple Aura in all of the Jojo's Universe is DIO Over Haven, and seeing that they mentioned the Holy Corpse it could be a possibility, I'm just waiting to Dio remember who he is a see what he will do

**Me : Yes, they will revive all his memories. Yep, it is the mansion.**

**It's a mystery, whatever is happening. I don't want to spoil it, as usual**.

* * *

Arkadian97

How did you success of turning DIO into generic main character? Is that even possible?

**Me : Don't know weather to take it as a compliment or an insult…**

**He won't be generic forever.**

* * *

FSATAK

I get what you are saying. But Amnesia can't truly change someone. There will still be habits and instincts that will still make Dio resemble Dio.

**Me : Yes, you are right. Those habits and instincts will most definitely come back.**

* * *

FakeFake35

I hope Dio will meet Gasper. Also can he use a weaker version of his vampire powers as well? Without dying to sunlight.

Otherwise it would feel like a missed opportunity to not use vampire powers with Za World.

**Me : Yeah, he will meet the gang.**

**Nope, sorry. His human again, remember.**

**Perhaps in the future… you will get your wish.**

* * *

Nobody

Dios Bizarre Adventure

**Me : Yes**

* * *

**. **

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Change the way you look at things and the things you look at will change.**

**Change is painful, but nothing is as painfu l as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong.**

**Those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.**

**All things are difficult before they are easy.**

**.**

**I'm repeating myself again. I did all of this last minute, please forgive me.**

**/**

**Till Next Time**

**Farewell and God bless!**


End file.
